John McGuire
John McGuire was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. John is best known for his very loud and very funny confessionals. Despite being one of the most nominated houseguests in Big Brother history, he managed to get off the block four times by winning 3 POVs and 1 BOTB. His closest allies were Becky Burgess and Steve Moses, and his primary target was Vanessa Rousso since he was the only person in the house to realize how much of a threat she was. In week 9 both he and Steve were nominated for eviction, and ultimately he was evicted unanimously. However, he managed to re-enter the game by winning the jury buyback competition. Upon returning he started working with his arch-nemesis Vanessa, and made Austwins his new targets. Despite managing to lay low and improve his social game with the remaining houseguests, Vanessa evicted him on day 91 because she was scared that he had a final two deal with Steve. He placed 4th and became the 8th member of the jury. On finale night, Johnny along with Jason and James was revealed to be the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest, but lost to the latter. For those who watched live feeds, he is best remembered for his flossing tutorials, his loud laugh, his bromance with Perry the praying mantis, and his love for Digiorno pizzas. Biography John (aka Johnny Mac, the Rock Star Dentist) is unlike any other dentist. He is loud, goofy, and never seems to run out of energy. Recently, he’s taken up running Tough Mudder marathons and is excited at the prospect of having a few showmances. Single and proud of it, if any girl wants more of a relationship, he has a sure-fire way of getting out of it—he'll start acting completely annoying and geeky, so they end up dumping him and no hearts are broken. He's a closet super-fan and wants to win so he can save his parents’ lake house and finally pay off his school loans. John is from Scranton, PA and attended undergrad at Penn State and medical school at Temple. He plays guitar and bass guitar, though he wants to learn how to play the electric violin next. His favorite musicians include Dave Matthews Band and Skrillex, though he said he listens to all music except country. Conspiracy Theories John's entire game was plagued by various conspiracy theories that made his fellow housguests wary of trusting him. The first and probably the longest-standing conspiracy was that he was lying about his career. On John's very first episode, Da'Vonne tells the diary room she thinks John's lying about being a dentist because he gives off "not a dentist vibe". Throughout the season people hypothesized that he was in actuality a police officer, acrobat, professional clown, actor, "actor who also went to dental school", gang member, singer, or comedian. These career conspiracies reached a head during Austin's HOH reign after Julia heard John shouting in the DR and was convinced a dentist wouldn't scream because it's "not respectable." Julia's paranoia about John solidified her decision that John needed to be evicted rather than Steve, and was her reasoning from then on out as to why John "needs to go." The second conspiracy was that he was a twin, though this theory didn't stick around for very long since John quickly found out about it and denied it. He denied it in his own special way however, and joked that he was actually a triplet and, more specifically, he was the triplet named Craig. Another early conspiracy theory that didn't stick around long was that John wasn't actually from Scranton. Several of the houseguests doubted his origins because they were aware Scranton was the home of the Office and were suspicious that he was using the city as a fake hometown, since apparently no one lives in Scranton in real life. A few conspiracies involved John's relations in the house. Since John cried after Clay was evicted, people started giving Vanessa's "you're either gay lovers or related" comment some ground and wondered if John and Clay actually were brothers. John and Becky's connection didn't go unnoticed either, so for a short time Austwins and Vanessa entertained the idea that maybe John and Becky were secretly married, or possibly even brother and sister, and decided to keep an eye on the two. The final conspiracy theory revolved around the fact that John was called to the diary room a lot and the fact that multiple people had heard him shouting in the diary room. He was quickly nicknamed "the Screamo Dentist" inside the house thanks to Julia, and had everyone wondering if he was a twist. Steve theorized that John was America's Player while James strongly believed he was a new twist called "America's Dentist" since the Have-Not room was a dentist's office. Late into the game Steve confronted John about being a twist, to which John laughed maniacally and denied the false claim to no avail. After John was evicted for the second time and got thunderous applause, Steve said, "I still think he was a twist." Memorable Quotes * "More is always better. Unless it's herpes." * "This chin strap is really working for me." * Julia: "I think I'm more funny when I'm drunk." John: "You're probably not." * "My favorite kinds of vetoes are the kind that are used to save me." * "Liz yells out 'I hate inconsiderate people!' And I'm like, 'I'm trying to sleep. Stop being an inconsiderate person!'" * "I feel like asking you to use the veto on me would be like a gazelle asking a tiger, 'hey, let's hang out and not eat each other.'" * "Do you guys not like my face or something?" * "Sometimes in life, you're partying and you end up in a shower with 14 other people and you're the only one with a hoodie on and you're like... this is awkward." * "I'm ticked off at all of you and I want to evict you all one by one." Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * John is the first player to be nominated every week the first four weeks. * John holds the American Big Brother record for most consecutive comps played, with 15. * John's birthday is June 28th, which was during his run on the show and was celebrated all day by the houseguests. *John is the first houseguest Big Brother 17 to win the Power Of Veto multiple times. *John is tied with James Zinkand for least amount of days spent evicted before re-entering the house, with both players re-entering after just being evicted. **However, James was brought back before the live show ended whereas John re-entered around ten minutes after the live show. *John is tied with James Rhine and Shane Meaney for the most Power of Veto wins among men in a single season with 4. *John is tied with Spencer Clawson for most nominated male houseguest with 9 nominations. *John is tied with Amy Crews for longest surviving player who was evicted and came back in an American Big Brother, both reaching the Final 4. He is the longest surviving male who was evicted and came back. *John is tied with Liz Nolan for the third most competitons won in Big Brother 17 with 5 behind James Huling who has 6 with Steve and Vanessa with the most at 7 competitions. *John won the most Power Of Veto competitions in Big Brother 17 with 4 POV wins. Category:House Guests Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Males Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Nominated 3 or More Times in a Row Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:From Pennsylvania Category:Re-Entered Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Pawn Category:Evicted Category:Re-Evicted House Guests Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:Jury Members Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:Never won HOH Category:4th Place Category:Competition Throwers